DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Abstract) This proposal describes a partnership program of neuroscientists, health professionals in an interdisciplinary, community based co-operative model of interactive informal education to engage children (particularly those in grades 4-6) and the general public in learning about the brain and neuroscience research. The level of scientific literacy among the general public has generated concern across a number of scientific, professional and government related organizations. For example, only 27 percent of Americans understand the nature of scientific inquiry well enough to make informed judgments about the scientific basis of results reported in the media. Additionally, the behaviors that increase drug abuse are not recognized, the significance of using animals in behavioral and biomedical research is not well understood, and the necessity for basic research to make progress toward improving health is underappreciated. By fostering an understanding of the brain and the value of neuroscience research, this project will promote understanding of addiction as a biologically based brain disorder that requires continued research. WIN, AOTA, APTA-Neurology Section, AANN, the Foundation for Biomedical Research, the NCAD, the NIMH Office of Neuroinformatics, Boys and Girls Club of America, the American Indian Science and Engineering Society (Nebraska) and Creighton University have formed a partnership to develop, promote and support a series of "Brain Rule! Neuroscience Expositions" in communities and on reservations across the United States. These Expositions will demonstrate concepts of basic and applied neuroscience through hands-on science activities developed by adults (scientists, therapists, clinicians, students) and then critiques by children. One Exposition each year will specifically target underserved populations of children, who are at most risk for developing unhealthy behaviors (such as substance abuse) and who may particularly benefit for this type of informal science education program. The hands-on activities generated for these events will be recreated on the World Wide Web as part of the "Brains Rule! Neuroscience CyberExposition." This site will be designed to create a novel learning environment for children (as well as adults) to develop an understanding of neuroscience concepts and practice the inquiry-based approaches that are important to scientific research. In addition to serving as a tool for dissemination of project activities, the CyberExposition will also function as an "electronic mentor" where children will have access to scientists and health professionals as role models, thus helping to stimulate interest in health science careers.